A Thanksgiving Folklore
by AshLillyz
Summary: GMExia, one of the Eden Eternal GMs decides to check if urban legend/Folklore related to thanksgiving is real. However turn of events makes him wonder what he did was right or wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – And They Arrived**

"Are we there yet?" GMPizza asked looking at himself in the car's rear view mirror

"Looks like we are" GMObspho said as the black Audi S8 came to a halt.

"Go ahead, I'll park the car and join you guys" GMObspho said.

GM8bit looked at him and nodded.

As GMObspho pulled the car into the parking lot GM8bit asked GMPizza, "are you sure he lives here?"

"No he doesn't, but for a fact I know he wants to celebrate his thanksgiving here"

"Not like I didn't know that"GM8bit said in a low voice

"What did you say?"

"Nothing lets go"

They both looked at the building for a while and walked inside.

They got into the elevator.

"4th floor room no 1313" Pizza said

They got out of the elevator and walked to the room no 1313.

GMPizza pressed the calling bell

No answer

"He wants to check if this urban legend is true or not"

"What?" GM8bit asked

The door opened and a man with a messy hair and in his pajamas stood next to it.

"Hello" he said sleepily

GM8bit and GMPizza gave him a broad smile

He rubbed his eyes and his jaw dropped

"Pizza! 8bit! What are doing here? N...now's not the... Right time..." He then looked back into his room and turned to face them again

"Omg! This is bad... You could have called you know"

They didn't stop smiling

"Ok come on in" he said sighing

GM8bit and GMPizza entered.

The laptop got GMPizza's attention

"Exia don't tell me you're really doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Oh no you saw it" GMExia replied sinking his face in his hands

"Yes I did..."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"So there's this urban legend that if you keep a picture of a turkey as your wallpaper and stay alone on the thanksgiving eve you'll have a happy and fun thanksgiving day. So yesterday while I was on whatsApp Exia said me he was going to check if it's true or not. I didn't think he would actually try it out"

"Yeah" Exia said giving GMPizza a death glare

Another bell rang

Exia answered the door and GMObspho stepped in.

"So we are staying here for the night right?"

"You got no choice Obspho" Exia said smiling

"You guys had dinner right?" Exia asked

"Yeah we had pizza"

"I had bacon pancakes"

8bit and Obspho left for the bedroom while Exia jumped onto the couch in the living room and pizza laid down on the floor next to Exia

He pulled his blanket hoping that tomorrow really would be a fun thanksgiving day.

The Obspho switched off the lights and walked back to the bedroom

"Happy thanksgiving day pizza" he said

"Hmm you too"

Exia woke up during midnight. He saw something blue glowing on the table. As he walked closer it got clearer it was a turkey he didn't know what he saw was real or not. He suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

On the Thanksgiving Day

I love it by Icona pop was being played with which pizza sang along.

"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your trash into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care."

"Pizza, Pizza can you please shut that thing down?" GMObspho shouted.

"No" Pizza replied blandly.

"We have a serious problem"GM8bit said to GMObspho.

And then the music died.

"Yeah, there's like nothing in the refrigerator"

As pizza walked across the hall to the bedroom he tripped and fell onto GMExia who was on the floor.

"Ouch! Pizza you could have just called me instead of jumping onto me to wake me up" GMExia said waking up from his sleep

"I didn't wanna wake you up or anything..."

"Then why did you jump onto me?"

"I tripped ... because you are ON THE FLOOR... What are you doing there in first place? "

"I was ... Sleeping"

"Right ..."

"Why are you so mad anyways?"

"Obspho interrupted my work out"

"You do ... Workout?"

"Yeah ... I can't work out?"

"By the way that headband looks cool"

"Yeah Pookie gave them to me when she came to know I was working out"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe they don't even care" GM8bit said looking at them

"I'm going to step out a bit and buy some necessary stuff including turkey while you go through the recipes and if anything more is required ... Text me okay?"

"Okay" GMObspho said opening his laptop

GM8bit put on his shoes and walked out

GMObspho looked at the two other GMs who was gleefully talking about stuff and he turned back to what he was doing

"You know something scary happened yesterday" GMExia said handing a gum to GMPizza

"What happened?" GMPizza asked taking it from him.

"I saw a turkey glow on the table"

"Must have been imagining"

"No, actually I don't know"

"Hey Obspho"

"Yeah?" GMObspho looked up from the laptop.

"Do you think I was imagining?"

"I think I was imagining that you had all the stuff here during the night"

"Didn't he tell you I moved in here just for the thanksgiving?"

GMObspho looked at GMPizza

"I told 8bit" He replied shrugging his shoulders.

Obspho ran his fingers through his hair

It was quiet for a while. Suddenly bell rang making Exia jump from the couch. Pizza opened the door to find GMNyago and GMaiMBackwards.

GMExia and GMObspho ran to hug them.

They greeted them inside.

"Nyago, aiM... You guys are early and how did-?" GMExia was interrupted by GMPizza "I told them where to find us"

"So did it work?" GMNyago asked curiously.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know?"

"Hm ... no"

"Well Nyago, I don't know for sure but I saw this -" GMExia was again interrupted by a bell.

GMObspho answered the door and GM8bit entered with a lot of stuff in his hands. GMObspho helped him out by taking them to the kitchen.

He returned and said, "Let's play a game of bingo while 8Bit works on the turkey and later we'll also help out with the turkey."

"So the winner of this game receives bigger piece of the turkey. No exceptions. Alright?" Obspho continued placing the turkey on the table.

"Sounds fun. I have a feeling that I might be able to win this" GMaiMBackwards said smiling.

The game went on and just like aiM predicted he was the one leading. GM8bit walked into the living room. GMExia turned to look at GM8bit and gasped.

"What's wrong Exia?" GMNyago asked with concern.

"Th... Th... The Turkey is gone?!"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Search Begins**

"W-wait there's a note on the plate" GMaiMBackwards pointed out.

"Eden Eternal... Huh? Just Eden Eternal?" GMPizza said taking the note and reading it out loud.

"I think you should just turn it over" GMNyago said

"_For a Delightful Thanksgiving Dinner_

_Instructions to be followed:-_

_1. Get on Eden Eternal_

_2. Answer the Riddles _

_3. Hand the items over to Alpaca King Ruhtra_

_4. Have a Happy Thanksgiving Dinner_

_Rules_

_1. Must be level 30 and above to play this game._

_2. Must answer the first riddle correctly and obtain the item. Only if you do so you can answer and obtain the next item_

_3. All six must hand in the item to Ruhtra. _

_4. Failure to do so will result in "absence of Turkey" State._

Riddle 1

"_I lay in the depth of the forest, dropped by a vine & surrounded by sprites. Some say I'm edible some say I'm not. What am I? "_

Riddle 2

"_I lay amidst the mantis and marsh. I'm a part of a monster & from a place where many kings have been laid to rest. What am I?"_

Riddle 3

"_I'm Edible and loved by the chefs. I come from a place booming with business & dropped by the 4 legged monsters. What am I?"_

"Who is the one behind this?" GMPizza asked still looking at the note.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't have much time left. Whatever it is let's do it" GMExia said.

" 's right." GMObspho agreed.

"But we have a problem. We all don't have …-"

There was a flash of light and they were in Highlands.

"You got to be kidding me" GM8bit said looking around

"Hide... Hide... players can't see us" GMExia said running around.

"We look like our characters. Why do we have to hide?" GMNyago asked.

"So I guess we should start with the first riddle?" GMaiMBackwards asked taking the note from pizza and looking at it.

"Hmm… Forest, Vine & Sprites" GMPizza said putting his hand over his chin.

"Analgesic Jam!" GMObspho screamed.

"Yeah ... let's go go"

The GMs took their mounts and headed off to Valley of Kings to obtain the daily quest. They then left to Rainbowfall forest and obtained the _"Analgesic Jam"_

GMaiMBackwards looked at the note and found that the first riddle has been crossed out and the answer appeared on it.

"Wow" GMExia said looking at the note.

"This is Crazy"GM8Bit said grumpily

"Usually Pizza is the Grumpy one, Why are you so grumpy anyways?" GMNyago asked

"That's because someone should be grumpy at situations like this. There should be a grumpy one and pizza looks like he's having fun"

They laughed and joined the rest of the GMs to find the answer for the next riddle.

"Many kings laid to rest... Must be Valley of Kings.. And must be near the mantises... I wonder what the item is" GMObspho said

"What if it is the worm skin? Eww" GMExia said pretending to throw up.

"You're right. It's the worm skin" GMPizza agreed smiling.

"What? Really?"

All of them rushed to the valley of kings and killed the worms to obtain the skin. It took a while for GMExia to obtain it.

Just like before the 2nd riddle was crossed and the answer appeared.

"I wonder what will happened if we fail" GMExia said to himself

"You will get the Absence of turkey state" GMPizza whispered to him.

"How do you know that?"

"Rule No.4"

"Okay. What about the next one?"

"It's kind of unclear. Very vague and hard to understand" GM8bit said after reading the 3rd riddle.

"Pork!" GMNyago exclaimed

"You mean Fresh pork" GMaiMBackwards said

"Yeah"

"Well then off to tranquil hill"

After obtaining the 3rd item they teleported to Aven and ran to Ruhtra. They tried handing it to Ruhtra.

"I don't think he accepts these items" GM8bit said looking Ruhtra closely

"Well Now what? We've been trolled?"

"Pizza, Exia... Wake up" GMObspho shouted

"Ah! My head hurts! What a weird dream!" GMPizza said putting his hand over his head.

"It's time. The turkey is served" GM8bit joined.

"What? That was a dream?" GMExia looked at GMPizza

"What was a dream? Well if you want to have the turkey you got to hurry. Nyago and aiM is waiting for you guys"

Both of them straightened themselves and left with GMObspho and GM8bit to the living room.

The table was filled with delicious dishes such as the roasted turkey, sweet potato casserole, corn bread, cranberry sauce, pumpkin cheesecake pie.

"Since I won the game of Bingo I get the bigger piece" GM8bit said taking his fork and knife.

"Well since no one won the game we all get a bigger piece" GMObspho said looking at GM8bit

"What? I almost won okay?"

"So that wasn't a dream"

"Well we are not sure what it was so ... you know I'm hungry why don't we talk after the dinner?" GMNyago said

"To be honest I think the teleportation did have an effect on you guys"

"So many unanswered questions" Exia said eating a piece of turkey

Though it did leave so many questions without any answers they were thankful they had a fun and happy Thanksgiving Day.

As they said their farewells and was about to leave all of them glanced at Exia's laptop wallpaper.

"You... You guys don't think it's true right?" GMExia asked looking at the other GMs.

"Who knows" GMPizza said

Fin~


End file.
